


Business As Usual

by fandomsandxfiles



Series: Peggysous and Agent Carter [4]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Peggysous Week 2020, Period-Typical Sexism, Pre-Season/Series 01, meet-cute but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandxfiles/pseuds/fandomsandxfiles
Summary: It's Peggy's first day at the SSR.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Series: Peggysous and Agent Carter [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892692
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Peggysous Week 2020





	Business As Usual

**Author's Note:**

> Peggysous Week Day 5: 
> 
> Today's Flower: Peony
> 
> Flower Meaning: Love between strangers

Peggy was nervous for her first day at the New York SSR. Not because she wasn’t qualified, no, but because she had no idea what she was going to be walking into. Although she worked with the SOE, and later transferred to the SSR in the midst of the war, she rarely spent any time at a desk. If she wasn’t actually on the front lines or deep undercover in Europe, she frequented military bases and top-secret laboratories. 

She accepted the job in the New York office late, because she hemmed and hawed for weeks about whether or not to move back to London to be with her mother. The news of Micheal’s death changed her mother, and then finding out that Peggy was running away for her engagement to become a spy did not help. But as much as she wanted to help her mother, she just couldn’t see herself living her old life again. 

She also took the job to honor Steve. He would have told her to never stop for anyone, that she was meant to fight. In that way, he reminded her of Michael. 

So she accepted the job in New York. The chief didn’t sound too happy about it when she called to tell him, but there was nothing either of them could do about that. Peggy’s letters of recommendation were flawless, and General Philips had put in an especially good word for her. Her work with Dr. Erskine on the super-soldier project spoke for itself. 

She walked in with her head held high. All the other agents’ heads turned when she stepped through the door. Peggy paid them no attention as she marched across the bullpen and over to the chief’s office, knocking once before opening the door and disappearing inside. 

“Heard she was Captain America’s girl, ya know, before he crashed a plane into the ocean,” Krzeminski was the first one to speak. “But I can’t say how much the captain actually valued brains,” he smirked. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Daniel Sousa spoke up, staring at Krzeminski. Daniel was one of the newer agents, and he rarely spoke up at all, let alone challenge another agent. Everyone else was shocked that he was calling out Krzeminski’s pig-headed behavior. 

Krzeminski was too shocked to offer anything in his defense, and some of the other agents laughed at the fact that someone finally shut Ray up. Before anyone could say anything else though, the door opened to reveal the chief and Agent Carter. 

The chief briefly introduced her to the rest of the agents, pointed out where her desk would be, and disappeared right back into his office. Peggy offered the rest of the office a small smile before heading over to her desk and sitting down. Daniel turned to face her and gave her what he thought was a welcoming smile. “I’m Daniel Sousa,” he said quietly. “It’s nice to meet you Agent Carter.”

“It’s nice to meet you as well Agent Sousa.” 

“Please, call me Daniel. Agent Sousa seems too proper.” 

“Well, then I think you should call me Peggy.” 

Both of them returned to their work, smiling slightly. No one in the office paid any attention to the small exchange, except for one agent. Jack Thompson smiled and shook his head as he saw the obviously love-struck expression on Sousa's face, and although Carter was hiding her emotions a little better, he still knew she felt the same. He smiled to himself as he turned back to the files on his desk.

_ \- the end - _

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow's Flower: Carnation
> 
> What's Coming: Fic


End file.
